Simplify the following expression: ${-(7+3x)-3(2x+9)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{7+3x}{)} - 3(2x+9) $ $ {-7-3x} - 3(2x+9) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -7-3x {-3(}\gray{2x+9}{)} $ $ -7-3x {-6x-27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3x - 6x} {-7 - 27}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-9x} {-7 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-9x} {-34}$ The simplified expression is $-9x-34$